Grease guns and grease reservoirs for delivery of grease from the guns are known in the art. Currently available systems use threads cut or formed into the outside diameters of an end of a grease reservoir, for example a grease barrel. These threads mate with threads cut or formed in the receiving bore of a grease gun head or body. In order for the grease barrel to properly mate with the receiving bore, the barrel must be rotated 360 degrees numerous times in order to compress a gasket against either an end of the receiving bore or an end of the barrel. The number of barrel rotations can range between as few as three times up to and including seven times. This repeated rotation leads to inefficiency caused by the amount of time involved, potential injury to the person rotating the barrel, and generally is an inconvenience to the user. In addition, due to the threads positioned in the receiving bore, it is not possible to use a radial seal to seal the grease barrel and the receiving bore of the grease gun. Current grease guns are limited to using axial or face seals which are compressed or squeezed between the grease gun and the top portion of the grease barrel.
Accordingly, an improved device and method of attaching, sealing and removing a grease reservoir from a grease gun is provided.